my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 15
Temporary Rivalry "Alright then girls. I think its time we see how much you have improved since last year." Li Jie announced as the early hours of the morning brought forth a gentle, cool breeze along the coastline. "What better time to train, than the early morning when everyone else is asleep." Aiko and Midori stood side by side in the yellow sand, as the waves were pulled back and forth over the beach. The seaweed that it carried with it was swept through the grains, bringing forth an unwelcoming aroma to the area, causing both girls to pinch their noses. They were dressed in their U.A. sports uniforms, however with a few modifications to the outfits. Aiko had ripped the sleeves from both her top and pants, exposing as much skin as she can in order to cooperate with her quirk. It was hinted that she would be doing the same with her sports uniform during the actual festival to some degree. Holding her hand up high above her head, Midori's bland usual expression was flavoured with a tired tone, with dark bags under her eyes. "How long we gon' be here for? It is still a school day." Li Jie remained standing before them with a serious, yet excited smile on his face. Crossing his arms in front of his body, Li Jie looked over to the horizon where the sun was beginning to rise. "Don't worry. Aiko has been kind enough to complete today's work for the two of you, as well as handling most of the work I usually set for the students. This year, this year will be special. I can already feel it!" "Especially when you've got me refereeing the fights!" A voice called out from the distance, much to the surprise of Li Jie. "This year's Sports Festival is going to be a blast!" Spinning his head to the direction of the intruding voice, Li Jie noticed a woman leaning onto the metal railing of the walk way above, staring down at the early-bird trio. Squinting hard at the being, something in Li Jie's gut was telling him not to look, despite his curiosity overwhelming his actions. The hair of the figure was coloured in two different shades of brown, with a fringe covering on of their eyes. In turn, Li Jie's own eyes widened with fear as he turned his body the other way and began to run, sprinting as if it was for his life. He wasn't able to get far however, as not too long after that he immediately halted in his tracks. Frozen in place in his running posture, the eyes that Li Jie held remained the same, petrified as they looked on to reach the other side of the beach. The figure from the walkway withdrew themselves away from the hand rail, and pulled themselves to stand on top of the frame. Leaping off, the figure made themselves even more clear as she landed right into the side, in front of Aiko and Midori. "Heya girls! You ready to get this started?" Both Aiko and Midori made a short bow in front of the person, "Good morning Kojima-sensei." Compared to Midori's boring expression, Aiko had a strange glimmer in her eye. Her ever happy face was disturbing to her friend, who quietly took a step to the side to distance herself from Aiko. "Since we've got the whole day, we've got plenty of time to train. What shall we start off with first?" Aiko questioned, doing small exercises with her arms. Hana placed a finger on her cheek with a pondering look, "I don't know really. I only came to watch. I think L.J. had something in mind, right L.J.?" Hana said, turning her head to her fellow teacher. "Right L.J.? L.J?" She asked again, bringing her full attention to Li Jie. Receiving no response for a few seconds, Hana realised that she hadn't released Li Jie from his frozen state. Nervously smiling, Hana carefully took a step back as she held her fingers before her body, ready to click. "Girls, when I snap my fingers, I'm going to need you to keep Jie-sensei away from me, if he's angry of course." She requested as she edged closer to Aiko and Midori. Both girls nodded as they walked up to Hana's sides, standing in a fighting-ready position with their fists held in front of their faces. As Hana's fingers abruptly snapped, Li Jie's body returned to a neutral standing posture. Looking away from the three females, Li Jie had not moved his face in any way to be seen by either of them. Cautious, Hana stepped behind both girls, using them as a shield in case Li Jie decided to run towards her. "Something wrong Hana?" Li Jie quietly asked, his back still turned to the girls. Hana's expression changed as she leaned sort of forward, "You're angry with me? Aren't you?" The sides of Li Jie's face could be seen being pushed slightly out, "What. Of course not. Why would I?" "So you're, not, mad then?" Hana asked curiously, feeling a bit more secure with Li Jie's words. "Like, actually not mad?" "Yes. Of course. Now why don't you come out from behind those two so we can get to teaching?" "Sure!" Hana excitedly said as she pushed through from behind her human barrier towards Li Jie. As Hana came close to Li Jie, the man finally turned around only to display the sadistic and angry look on his face, the disturbing smile in full view of Hana, Aiko and Midori. His hands were curled up into fists that were emitting smoke from his skin, the smoke being much denser and greyer than usual. With little time to react, Li Jie had taken the window of opportunity and uppercutted Hana, bringing his fist to the bottom of the teacher's head. As it collided with Hana's head, the curled fist exploded with smoke that quickly enveloped both adults, all the while Aiko and Midori patiently watched from a distance. Bringing her hand up again, Aiko spoke quite innocently to get the teacher's attention. "So, when are we going to begin training." The smoke drifted away to reveal a defeated Hana, who's upper body was swirling around in a small circle, the bottom of her face covered in grey soot. Falling backwards, Hana's body plunged into the yellow sand, as Li Jie towered over her with a disturbing, threatening look on his face. Turning his heads to the girls, a sudden chill raced down both Aiko and Midori's spines as they froze in place. "Now." Li Jie declared with a devious smirk. ---- Both Midori and Aiko stood firmly in the ground, assuming a stern, upright battle ready position with clenched fists by their sides. Throwing straight punches in front of their bodies, their arms shot right to the front before retreating slowly back to the side as the other arm did the same, one by one. Aiko expressed a face of determination whilst Midori remained as same as ever, having a little less effort in her punches than Aiko. "You slacking off there miss Crane?" Li Jie's cold and disturbing voice asked from behind Midori. Without hesitation, Midori's arms began thrusting to the same pace as Aiko's, if not even faster and stronger. Aiko smiled at Midori as she continued to throw punches at the air in front of her. Her arms were getting a little tired from the continuous and steady exercise, but reminded herself that this was all for the sake of the Sports Festival. Anyway, she and Midori had been training for it anyway, so this exercise was quite light compared to what they did early on in the month. Li Jie took position a small distance away in front of the girls and monitored their motions, studying their movements in order to see what they were lacking in. His piercing eyes let a cold gaze that the girls could feel over their skin, as if they were getting goosebumps. Clearing his throat, Li Jie signalled with his hand waving up and down to them. "Alright you can stop now. I've seen what I need to know." He announced. The two girls halted their punches but remained in their firm stance, looking right at Li Jie who calmly smiled at the two of them. With a brave smile and a thumbs up shooting before his body, the maths teacher laughed. "I think you two are ready!" "REALLY?!" Aiko shrieked with excitement at the feedback. Midori's mouth was beginning to tremble, as if it was about to form something of a smile. Her cheeks were twitching like crazy, but Midori's face couldn't help it no matter how hard the young girl tried to stop. As the ends of her lips began curling to a smile form, a rush of excitement flowed through Midori's body. "No." Li Jie abruptly answered. In split seconds, Midori resumed her normal bland expression, the shape of her lips resuming her simple lined expression. Much to the relief of Midori however, internally sighing at her teacher's cruel behaviour. "Ugh, that was cruel Jie-sensei!" Aiko childishly complained. "Yeah. You almost made me smile you dick." Midori added on, shoving her hands into her pockets. With his arms crossed, Li Jie looked at the two with his eyes squinted. It was obvious he was trying to think of a reply, and was being careful with what he was going to say, after all these were school children. "I apologise. But you two clearly aren't ready! Have you seen the competition your up against. I only pray that Mimir isn't involved in training with one of the other students!" He frustratedly worried, smoke slowly drifting out from his ears, nostrils and eyes. ---- "Achoo!" Mimir loudly sneezed, nearly dropping the open newspaper he held in his hands. His body jolted to the side of his seat and softly into the small table aside from him, shaking cup of tea he had resting on the surface. "Oh dear. You nearly fell out of your seat." Kiara said with a cautious look on her face, turning to Mimir. Shaking his head from side to side, Mimir gripped the newspaper and flicked it out to regain its shape. "Aye, I nearly did. Strange." ---- "I do see, however, that Aiko has improved the most. You remind me of your mo-." As his sentence drifted off, Li Jie's eyes widened with an idea. "Your quirk is almost just like your mother's, which might make it a little easier for me to understand!" "Really? My mum's? I would have guessed my father's but not my mother's." Aiko asked, her head tilted to the side in confusion. "This gives me an idea. Aiko could you stand over there and get into your glowing body mode thingy?" Li Jie excitedly asked, a smile on his face. Midori just stood there confused with what was going on, just like her quirk everything was happening to fast for her to process in time. Looking over to Aiko, Li Jie scratched the bottom of his chin as he studied how the glow worked, twirling his free hand in the air to prompt Aiko to turn around. Rolling her eyes, Aiko turned her body to give a 360 view to the teacher, who removed his hand from his chin and snapped his fingers. "Alright, I got it. Input a lot of your energy into your hands, I know it'll feel weird but trust me, you'll get used to it in time for the Sports Festival." Li Jie ensured as he stepped back for the demonstration. Nodding her head, Aiko looked the other direction with a determined look on her face. Breathing in through her nose, Aiko closed her eyes for a brief second as the glow in her arms became fascinatingly more apparent, almost as if both wrists were like two torches. Cocking back on arm, Li Jie speedily threw his arm in front of his face, simultaneously with Aiko you finally shot her arm forward into the air before her. Midori did not have the luxury of preparing for something to happened, as Aiko's fist had propelled a small shockwave that threw the sand before her way ahead, having been felt by both Li Jie and Midori. "WHAT!" Midori yelled in disbelief as she watched the sand move away from Aiko's position. Li Jie couldn't help but laugh with joy, "YES! You're nearly there Miss Kowerata. I bet in no time you will be able to reach your peak, this determination you have to become a hero is certainly affecting your training." "Aye, me and Midori train almost every day after school in the junkyard. Plenty of space and targets to hit." Aiko confidently boasted as she slightly hopped in place. With a sly look on his face, Li Jie looked at Aiko with a jokingly unamused face, "So have you been training your other side to your quirk young lady?" He asked. Slowly fading out from the glow, Aiko's body returned to its normal state as she lifted a gun shaped hand pointing to one of the pieces of litter left on the beach. A tall soft drink bottle was left standing on the stone railings, an obvious target for Aiko's sharpshooting. Keeping her eyes on Li Jie, Aiko's hand delivered one loud but extremely sharp shot at the bottle, which was violently flicked off the surface and onto the ground. "Excellent. Now, I think the real part of this training should begin." Li Jie chuckled to himself, only to receive questioning looks from both Aiko and Midori. "Ladies, get into position. I'll show you why we're really out here at this time of day." ---- Midori and Aiko stood facing off against one another, their feet planted into the sand below them and their looks pushing against eachother. Li Jie stood from a distance with a small megaphone in his hand to still give the girls orders from his position. "Alright girls. With Aiko's fighting ability, I have full trust in your quirk's ability Miss Crane. You haven't proven me wrong before, so don't let today be the first, okay?" Li Jie asked with a smirk. Midori looking right at Aiko, she decided to be the first one who would move in their spar. This was the whole reason why Li Jie wanted to bring the two of them out to the beach early in the morning. To test out Midori's quirk, against something of the likes of Aiko's. Aiko's quirk was a simple one that was to represent majority of the students at U.A. high's second year classes. Many of the students had quirks that would be used destructively, hence why Aiko was asked to come out and train with them. But at this hour when no one was around, Aiko was allowed to go all out as much as she wanted to, furthering the level of destruction that could possibly be caused and ensure Midori for the worse. This whole training session wasn't for the two of them, it was only for Midori and Midori only as she was to train fighting against the other students. "Let's go rich girl." Midori taunted as she closed in quickly on Aiko. Aiko's look was astonished as she watched her friend close in quite a distance between them in a short amount of time. Midori saw that her quirk by itself wasn't going to be the only way for her to take down her opponents, so saw it fit to train her other capabilities to compensate. Whilst she had the defence all set up and ready to go, she needed to improve on her offence. Something that Aiko has of lately been trying to build on. Leaning to the side of her body, Aiko powered one of her fists as soon as Midori got close, having enough time to react to Midori's movements. "Alright then kitty cat." Aiko smiled. Midori reached in with one swift punch, obviously ignoring the glowing punch that Aiko was about to attack with her. In this state it was obvious which arm Aiko was going to throw as it was the only arm that was glowing with power. But that didn't matter in her mind, as her quirk would be able to keep her from being damaged from it. As Aiko's arm was exerted towards Midori, Midori's body found itself moving out of the way in time, feeling the tense air that followed the glowing power move past. Making distance between the both of them by moving back, Midori held her fists in a guard position in front of his upper body. "Ugh. Your quirk is annoying." Aiko sighed with a fun smile. Nodding, Midori let out a small grunt before throwing back her arms. "Good. I don't want to make this easy for you." She said as she began sprinting to Aiko. With a clenched fist, Midori leaped to Aiko as if to strike her in mid air. She was getting better in combat, as it was like Midori was dancing rather than fighting. The grace of her movements stunned Aiko in curiosity before she could break out from the short trance. Looking at Midori dead on, Aiko counter charged with a punch aiming for Midori's stomach as she came closer. Unsurprisingly, Aiko's attack missed, for Midori's body had jerked to the side and out of the way, whilst still proceeding with Midori's attack. This for sure caught Aiko off her guard as she hadn't seen Midori fight with her quirk like this ever before. Midori's attack swept right into Aiko's smiling face, forcing her opponent to tumble backwards into the sand. Aiko's body flung backwards through the yellow grains, slowly coming to a stop as a pile of sand was pushed along with her body. Aiko had to process what was happening, just last year, Midori was all around the place with her quirk, and she would react in a way that would push her from the opponents rather than avoid just their attack. Although she was proud of her close friend, Aiko sighed as Midori became better with using her quirk just in time for the competition. Lifting herself from the ground, Aiko shook off the hit and looked back at Midori, who was awaiting for Aiko to react. "You call that a hit? I've suffered worse." Aiko smirked as she ran the back of her wrist across her mouth. "I wonder how well that quirk has become since last year." "...Better than most people would think." Midori shrugged as she started to walk to Aiko, with a calm and tranquil flair to her movements. Resuming the battle, Aiko shot off towards Midori using her quirk, her legs glowing to increase the speed and power of her legs. Even though her opponent was as calm as the ocean beside them, Aiko wanted to be the one to beat Midori's quirk and expose a weakspot. With some distance between the two, Aiko leaped to Midori with a flying kick, cocking back the leg as she felt her body fly through the air. Seeing Aiko jump into the air, Midori sighed and pushed herself forward closer to Aiko. As Aiko neared Midori, her leg shot out to where Midori was, the intense energies in her leg, was buzzing with a vibe that Midori could feel as it moved closer to her. Subconsciously, her body once again moved to the side and out of the way, allowing Midori to move right behind her opponent whilst still in the air. Using this time to retaliate, Midori grabbed onto Aiko's other leg with both arms and pulled back, forcing Aiko to fall to the ground once again, face planting into the sand. Li Jie couldn't help but force a smirk at the sight of Aiko falling to the ground once again. Watching Aiko get back on her feet, he reminisced on meeting the girls last year when they were pretty new to the hero course at U.A. "Huh. Aiko and Midori, both were horrible with their quirks last year but seemed to have persevered through all they have faced." He reviewed to himself as he watched the girls carry on their fight, Midori constantly dodging whilst Aiko began using more powered attacks with all parts of her body. "Young Kowareta used to overheat way too much and feinted from the exhaustion. Reminded me of her mother, poor girl. But now, it's as if exhaustion won't be a problem at all. It doesn't even look like the young girl is going to be overheating from her quirk any time soon. Looking at her clothing, I'm going to guess that she uses the morning breeze to help with the cooling, besides having trained and using the energies of her quirk to disperse it all around her body to save damage." He said as he looked at Aiko. Moving his sight to Midori, Li Jie seemed to show a more proud smile as Midori move around the battlefield. "And Crane. You're turning out better than expected. Last year definitely wasn't your year, you'd use to move out and away from anything around you. But look at you now, your using your quirk they way it should be, evading all attacks and bringing you closer to attack your opponent. I think this calls for a test." He smiled. As the two girls continued to fight, the use of Aiko's heavy attacks being dodged consistently by Midori caused the sand around them to pile around their battlefield. The more sand that was thrown caused their land to sink lower.